Eleventh Doctor Chronicles
by owenlars1
Summary: The 11th Doctor, having lost his former companions Amy and Rory is in need of new ones. He inadvertently arrives in 1925, Yorkshire...does he know that above all he needs companionship? Do his new companions know that what they really need...is him... (The Downton side of things continues on from Season 6 Episode 7 (5 minutes in)
1. Chapter 1 - Thomas Barrow

ELEVENTH DOCTOR CHRONICLES

CHAPTER 1 - Thomas Barrow

Thomas closed his eyes and leaned back against the concrete pillar in the servant's courtyard.

His head thumped and his heart thumped in sync - Mr Carson clearly wanted him gone as soon as possible, _he had made no bones about that_ \- but was there _anyone_ at Downton who hoped that he didn't have to go?...Thomas bowed his head at the bleak realization.

 _15 years of service! Had that counted for nothing?_

He dropped his used cigarette and stubbed it out with his foot. He couldn't help noting the metaphorical similarity to his own life _. 'That's me'_ he said to himself. _'Crushed...put out of my misery...gone...'_

He screwed up his eyes to stop the tears that forced their way out and blew out an anxious sigh. _Need to calm down...need to relax...time to put my brave face on again, show the world I don't care..._

Thomas frowned. _What was that?_ He turned his head quickly towards the faint and indistinct noise that seemed to be coming from the centre of the courtyard...

The low whooshing sound slowly ascended into audible existence and steadily it grew to a deafening crescendo.

Thomas opened his eyes wide and stared in disbelief at the large blue object that slowly faded into reality, just metres in front of him.

 _"What on earth?"_ he exclaimed to himself. His jaw dropped as the blue box became solid, the light on it's roof stopped blinking and the noise ceased.

Thomas read the sign above the doorway _. "Police Box?"_

The squeak of a door hinge gave way to the appearance of a man...a young man, floppy hair, dressed a bit like a mad professor.

The man approached him and clapped his hands together. "Ah...is this 1536?" he asked eagerly.

 _"What?"_ Thomas asked bewildered and confused.

"1536" the man repeated. "I need to prove Anne Boleyn's innocence, _very important!"_

Thomas shook his head and winced. _"You were in there?"_

The man walked up close to him, _uncomfortably close_ , and looked him up and down. "Judging by the clothes... _maybe not"_ he said more to himself than to Thomas. _"What year is this please?"_

 _"What year?"_ Thomas asked, his head starting to spin.

 _"1910? Maybe 1915?"_

"1925" Thomas answered automatically _. "Who are you?...and how do you not know what year it is?"_

 _"No, no no!"_ the young man cried, slamming his hand against the blue box ferociously. _"Don't keep doing this to me!"_

"Listen, you can't keep that box here!" Thomas reprimanded him as he pulled himself together a little. "Mr Carson won't be happy _, and you wouldn't want that_...more to the point though, how _did_ you get it here? I saw it just... _appear..."_

"Sorry, no time to explain!" the man answered over his shoulder as he rushed to the door of his box. He held up a key, slipped it into the lock and... _nothing. "No!"_ he cried once more. _"Let me in! Why do you keep locking me out?"_

Thomas shook his head. _"Is somebody else in there?"_ he asked bemused.

The man tried the lock vigorously several times but in vain. Finally he gave up. He gave a heavy sigh as his shoulders visibly dropped. He turned to look at Thomas, his face red with effort and embarrassment.

Thomas didn't know why, but he felt sorry for the young man. "Is this like a _magic act_ or something?" he asked, trying to work out the whole bizarre fiasco.

 _"Sort of"_ the man answered dejectedly _. "Anyway, sorry if I'm trespassing or anything. Didn't exactly mean to wind up in 1925..."_

"How _did_ you get that box in here?" Thomas pressed.

The young man scratched his head in frustration. "Ah...you won't believe me, _but...it's a time machine."_

Thomas shook his head. _"That box?...is a time machine?"_ he chuckled with the absurdity. _"Straight from the pages of H.G. Wells I suppose?"_ he quipped.

 _"Said you wouldn't believe me"_ the Doctor replied sulkily.

Thomas walked up to the blue box and put his hand out to touch it _...it certainly felt solid enough..._ in fact it felt _strange_ , like it was _alive_ or something _._ It was a little unnerving and he withdrew his hand quickly.

"It's strange...I mean, _I saw it appear_...straight out of thin air...so either this _is_ a magic act _...a very good one mind you_... _or you're telling the truth."_

"Why would I lie?" the young man asked subdued.

 _"Don't know..."_ Thomas replied cautiously. _"...But, if it was...a time machine that is, you should be able to prove it."_

"I would if it would let me in!" the man replied agitated.

 _"But it won't?"_ Thomas asked cynically.

 _"No! It won't!"_ the man replied grumpily, folding his arms.

Thomas smiled wryly at the curious fellow. Thomas had had an awful day so far, so this new visitor was a welcome distraction. "I'm Mr Barrow" he said, as he offered his hand in friendship.

The young man smiled in return. "Sorry, I'm forgetting my manners. I'm the Doctor." They shook hands.

 _"The Doctor?"_ Thomas asked bemused.

"Yes _...where is this?_ Looks quite... _grand"_ the Doctor asked, as he gazed up at the impressive building in front of him.

"Downton Abbey. _I'm the Under-Butler."_

"Ah, hence the posh clothes... _Downton Abbey hey?"_

"Home of Lord and Lady Grantham."

"Hm. So I wonder why the Tardis brought me _here_ then?" the Doctor mused to himself.

 _"Tardis?"_ Thomas asked intrigued.

The Doctor tapped the blue box. _"This."_

"So, let me get this straight" Thomas tried. "You think the... _Tardis_ , brought you _here_ , and now won't let you leave for... _1536 was it?"_

 _"There's usually a reason...the Tardis often knows things I don't."_

 _Nice fellow, but obviously not all there_ Thomas thought to himself. _Better humour him..._

"So...maybe the Tardis _wanted_ you to come here?" Thomas offered.

"Yes, _that's certainly possible"_ the Doctor frowned as he reflected on Thomas' conjecture.

 _"Listen, why don't you give that key another go?"_ Thomas suggested, keen for the box to be moved before Mr Carson came strolling out of the back door.

"Worth a try I suppose." The Doctor ran forward and slipped the key into it's lock...but it still wouldn't budge, not even a fraction.

"Oh I give up!" the Doctor lamented.

"Here, let me have a go" Thomas offered. He stepped forward and took the key from the Doctor. He slipped the key into it's lock...and it turned with no resistance. Thomas opened the door just slightly ajar and looked back at the Doctor. "There!" he said with a triumphant grin, as he handed the key back to him.

The Doctor gazed at Thomas with a curious smile _. "Now that is interesting!_ he remarked excitedly. "And new!... _interesting and new!"_ He suddenly broke into a broad smile. _"You wanted proof did you say?"_

Thomas huffed. "Don't be daft. There's not much room in there!"

The Doctor bolted for the Tardis door, momentarily stopping at its threshold. " _Oh, you'd be surprised!"_ he grinned, stepping inside.

Thomas stood outside the Tardis' door, intrigued. _Should he really follow this ludicrous mad man into a small blue box with 'Police' written on the outside? The whole thing seemed very suspect_... _and yet..._

He pushed the door wide. _'If you think I'm coming in there...'_ Thomas began, but he didn't get any further than that _._ As the vibrant orange glow coming from within illuminated his face, it was as much as he could do to stand up straight. Feeling like his legs were about to give way any second he took a deep breath and stepped inside the Tardis.

The Doctor was excitedly pushing buttons and throwing levers as Thomas stood transfixed gazing up at the rafters of the console room.

"It was just a small blue box on the outside" he muttered _..."but inside..."_

 _"Bigger?"_ the Doctor suggested with a smug grin. _"I love that bit!"_

Thomas shook his head. The very _idea_ of the Tardis seemed too big to fit inside his head...and yet, here he was staring at the _reality_ of that concept. It was both euphoric and terrifying at the same time.

"I'm sorry Doctor, seems I misjudged you" he said humbly. _"This is the most amazing thing I've ever seen...but...can it really be a time machine?"_ he asked incredulously. He gave a chuckle.

 _"Oh yes!"_ the Doctor replied with pride. "Will take you to anytime you want _...well anytime but 1536 that is!"_ he added crossly.

Thomas walked up to the control panel next to the Doctor. "It doesn't like 1536?"

 _"Apparently not._ The date will just _not_ lock in!" The Doctor tried again, but to no avail _. "Ah!"_ he exclaimed in utter frustration as he gave the console a thump . _"Behave will you!"_

"Can you not try another date?" Thomas suggested distractedly, his eyes mesmerized by the flashing lights of the instrument panel.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "Of course but... _well_ _actually_ , why don't _you_ choose, Mr Barrow. The Tardis obviously likes you...i mean _, it opened for you."_

Thomas burst out a laugh. _The Tardis opened for him? What a notion! Could it really be?_ As he gazed at the intoxicating radiant glow that poured from every orifice and listened to the hypnotic ambient hum of the console... he _almost could_ believe it was a living thing...

 _"Mr Carson! I'll be in for it!"_ he suddenly exclaimed in grim realization."I'll have to go...uh, I suggest you move the Tardis before he sees it!...although I'd pay good money to see what he'd make of _this!"_

The Doctor gave a cough. _'Time' machine, remember..."_ he smiled.

Thomas stopped in mid flight. "Not sure I can still _believe_ that part of it yet..."

 _"But you're thinking about it..."_ the Doctor posed.

Thomas deliberated. _The Tardis certainly was a miracle right before his eyes, he couldn't deny that._

"So...could you get me back the same moment I left?" he asked expectantly.

 _"Or even five minutes earlier"_ the Doctor grinned.

 _"Then no one would ever know I'd gone..."_ Thomas mused.

 _"Precisely!_ Now, where will it be Mr Barrow? _When_ will it be? _You have all of time and space to choose from_...what takes your fancy?"

Thomas frowned and dropped his head in serious deliberation.

The Doctor waited eagerly. _"Any place you can think of, anytime in future or history."_

Thomas was lost in thought.

"How about the moons of Trill?" the Doctor suggested excitedly, trying to speed up Thomas' decision. "Great panoramic views of the Ventia system there...Or what about the marble trees on Siotra? _.._...Or we could go to Meleoppaness...you know in winter they have pink snow! Can you imagine that? _Pink snow!"_

He gazed back at Thomas and tapped his fingers on the Tardis console impatiently. _"Well?..."_

Thomas looked up and gazed at him solemnly _. "Take me to see a friend."_


	2. Chapter 2 - A Friend in Need

CHAPTER 2 - A Friend in Need

"Time: _The present_ , location: _Leeds...coordinates, locked in!"_ The Doctor announced as he threw several levers and switches with exaggerated showmanship.

Thomas watched him carefully _._ He shook his head. _"And that's it?"_

"And that's it!" the Doctor repeated happily. "So, who is this friend of yours?"

Thomas sighed. "He used to work at the Abbey, as a footman. I got letters from him for a while when he first left. But I haven't heard from him in a couple of years now. _Just worried about him, you know?"_

The Doctor nodded pensively. _"Yes, I know exactly what you mean"_ he agreed, the faces of past companions flooding his memory _. "Amy Pond"_ he said sadly under his breath.

"Who?" Thomas asked, barely catching the name.

The Doctor shook his head dismissively. "So, Mr Barrow...uh, actually, do you have _another_ name? Mr Barrow seems quite formal."

"Thomas. But I'm usually addressed as Mr Barrow. _I'm not a footman anymore you know."_

 _"Quite"_ the Doctor replied with a frown. "So... _Mr Barrow_...where abouts in Leeds are we going?"

"He worked at a club last I heard. Holbeck Working Men's Club to be exact. He plays piano."

"Oh I love the piano. Ask anyone!" the Doctor waffled in joyous memory. "Don't ever duet with a Rasselhoffer mind you" he warned turning serious. _"Fingers like knives..."_

Thomas frowned and thought it best not to ask.

 _"So, you're a Doctor? A Doctor of what? Science? Engineering? Psychology?"_ he guessed.

"Not _a_ Doctor _. The_ Doctor. There's a difference."

 _"The_ Doctor?" Thomas repeated _. "Like it's your name or something?"_

"Let's say, it's how I think of myself."

 _"Why?"_

"Because I like to help people" The Doctor shrugged dismissively. "Push that green button in front of you, will you?"

Thomas did as he was told. "So what does _that_ do?"

"Prepares the TARDIS for landing...So, Mr Barrow, what were you doing when I met you?" The Doctor asked intrigued, trying to figure out why the Tardis had chosen this 1920's under-butler.

"Just on my break" Thomas answered.

 _"Alone?"_ the Doctor quizzed.

"That's right... _why, what's it got to do with you?"_ Thomas said defensively, wondering if the Doctor had somehow seen him crying.

The Doctor looked up at Thomas surprised by his reply; Thomas' whole demeanor had seemed to change. "Nothing... _nothing..."_ the Doctor shrugged awkwardly trying to work out how he'd caused offence. He felt it best not to pursue the question anymore and took hold of the big red lever on the control panel.

"You might want to hold on Mr Barrow, the landing might be a little bumpy" he directed.

Both of them clung tightly to the TARDIS console, prepared for a jolt, yet the landing was relatively gentle.

 _"...Or not"_ the Doctor smiled.

"So we're here?" Thomas asked dubiously.

"Step outside. Have a look" the Doctor invited.

As Thomas opened the door he was surprised to be met by the sound of nearby traffic. He stepped outside and felt the softness of freshly cut grass beneath his feet. He gazed around. The TARDIS was surrounded by a small cluster of trees. As he ventured further buildings and roads and a city skyline came into view.

"Is this it? Is this Leeds? _Is this really Leeds?"_ Thomas gasped.

"It's really Leeds!" the Doctor smiled.

"Stone the crows! We're in Leeds!" Thomas laughed. "It would have taken hours on the bus!"

"Ha! This is just a _small_ step for the TARDIS" the Doctor proclaimed proudly as he straightened his bow tie.

Thomas gazed around excitedly, breathing in the fresh morning air and taking in all the sights and sounds. He felt giddy with joy, in fact he couldn't remember the last time he felt so alive.

"We must be in one of the parks of the city" he exclaimed. "Look, I can even see the clock of the town hall from here!"

The Doctor rubbed his hands together contentedly. He always got a kick out of the reactions of those taking their first trip in the TARDIS.

"So is this the same day?" Thomas asked excitedly. "Or have we travelled in time too?"

"No. Same time as it would have been for you at Downton...so Mr Barrow, _your friend."_

"Oh yes, I clean forgot!" Thomas exclaimed. "I guess we can ask where this Holbeck place is...just a moment!"

With that Thomas bolted across the grass and over to someone who was walking on the other side of the park. Pretty soon he was back. "It's on the other side of the river" he told the Doctor between gasps for air. He pointed in the general direction. "Shall we take a bus?"

"Why not!" the Doctor exclaimed happily. "It's been a while since I took a 1920's bus ride!"

They boarded the bus and took seats right at the back.

"By'eck this is grand!" the Doctor said in his Yorkshire accent as the scenery passed them by and the bus sped down the street at _at least 15 mph_. "What do _you_ say Mr Barrow?"

"Something I don't understand Doctor" Thomas began, not as taken with the bus ride as the Doctor. "If this is the same time as back in Downton, then Mr Carson has surely already come looking for me and found me missing. And yet, you say, you can take me back to just _before_ that time, so that he doesn't need to come looking for me at all."

"That's right" the Doctor agreed happily, distracted by the city's sights from his vantage point near the window.

"But that doesn't make sense. He must have already done so."

"Well, _not quite."_

Thomas frowned.

"You've travelled in _space_ but not _time_ as yet...so the first case _would be_ true...but when I take you back through time, that will negate the first case...so it is at this moment as if I have already taken you back...as long I don't fail to take you back at all that is. It's like it has already happened."

Thomas shook his head. "So, history will be changed then?"

"History has already been changed _...that is, the history that is relative to you."_

"So Mr Carson won't know at all that I was missing in the first place?" Thomas asked.

"Yes, well... _not completely_. Sometimes an alternative reality can be vaguely remembered."

"It can?"

"It sort of seeps through. _What do you think deja vu is?..._ but don't worry, he won't _know_ that it's true, or rather _would have been_ true. To him it will just be a feeling."

Thomas' head spun as his mind tried to process what the Doctor had just explained. "Unbelievable!" he gasped.

"And it will be for him too!" the Doctor agreed. "Ah, here we are. Jenkinson Lawn."

They alighted the bus and walked the short distance up the road. The sound of music and laughter met them even before they had approached the Working Men's Club.

They stopped just outside the well worn black painted door. "Well, here we are then" the Doctor said rubbing his hands together. "I'll wait for you here."

Thomas stared at the doorway and couldn't seem to move.

"What is it?" the Doctor asked.

"What if he isn't pleased to see me?" Thomas asked anxiously. "I mean, he stopped writing, didn't he?"

"What! And you've come _all_ this way to see him?" the Doctor retorted _. "Talk about ungrateful! Now, in you go!"_ With that the Doctor gave Thomas a gentle shove towards the door.

"Okay" Thomas nodded. "Well, here goes."

Thomas emerged just moments later, disappointment written all over his face.

 _"Well?"_ the Doctor asked impatiently.

"He doesn't work here anymore, at least a couple of years" Thomas replied worriedly. "They've no idea where he might be."

"Well, we'll just just have to look a bit further afield, won't we?" the Doctor replied positively, tapping Thomas on both shoulders.

 _"You what? All of Leeds?"_ Thomas exclaimed.

"Oh I wouldn't let a little thing like that stop me! Although, it is a shame we're not in the mobile phone age...we could just 'text him'...Oh well, nevermind, let's get started!"

They systematically worked their way through the main streets of Leeds, asking at all the clubs and bars until at last Thomas emerged from the King Edward.

"He used to work here, just a month or so ago!" Thomas cried excitedly _. "And I've got his address!"_

...

"Here it is! Sykes _Yard..."_ the Doctor remarked both excitedly and then deflatedly in turn. He subsequently held his nose from the unpleasant smell wafting from the filthy state of the street.

"It's not what I imagined" Thomas said dispiritedly.

They traversed the street slowly, the pitiful state of the houses and the dirt heaps in the street impressing on them how poor and unfortunate the people must be to live here. Children dressed in rags played in the street. The Doctor smiled at them sympathetically, and yet, for it all, they seemed happy enough.

"Ah, number 10" he pointed.

They climbed the uneven steps up to the doorway and Thomas gave the door a loud knock.

The door opened abruptly. A teenage girl stood at the threshold. She stared at the fine looking strangers in their smart clothes. Ashamedly, she pulled her torn shawl around her tightly, covering an ill-fitting dress that would at one time have been white and now was coming apart at the seams. "Yes? What do _you_ want?" she snapped.

"Uh...I was looking for a Jimmy Kent" Thomas uttered subdued. "But we must have the wrong address."

The girl looked over her shoulder. "Jimmy! Someone here to see you!" she shouted. She looked back at them, noticable envy in her eyes before she walked off.

A voice came from within. "Mr Ross, I promise I'll have the money by..." Jimmy stopped mid sentence as he appeared in the doorway. He stared at one of his two visitors in shock.

Thomas stared back in disbelief. The Jimmy he knew was a slight man to be sure, but the Jimmy he saw now was painfully thin and sickly white. His once pretty blond hair was dirty and matted. He wore a dirty white vest and his trousers were marked and ripped. In his arms, he carried a young child.

 _"Jimmy?"_ Thomas asked in disbelief. He turned to look at the Doctor who gave him a sympathetic smile.

Jimmy led them into a back room of the house. "I suppose you're surprised to see me like this" Jimmy said awkwardly as he sat down in a solid looking armchair and balanced the child on his knees.

Thomas and the Doctor pulled up two kitchen chairs opposite him.

"Jimmy. What's happened to you? You don't look well" Thomas remarked.

Jimmy gazed at the floor. "I'm sorry I stopped writing" he said regretfully. "When I lost me job I lost me tenancy too. Mr Vasey kindly took me in. I'm a lodger. Any bit of money I get now goes for food."

"Doesn't look like you get much of that" Thomas remarked.

"Not really" Jimmy sighed.

"Pretty baby" the Doctor smiled, needing to lighten the mood.

"He's not mine" Jimmy shrugged. I look after him for Mr and Mrs Vasey. They give me a little money when they can afford to."

"Uh, hate to interrupt but I think he wants you to put him down" the Doctor commented. "Holding him up on your knees is giving him vertigo."

"You what?" Jimmy asked perplexed.

 _"I speak baby"_ the Doctor explained.

Thomas and Jimmy looked at him a little bewildered.

"Oi, put wood inth 'ole!" the girl shouted from the other room.

"What was that?" Thomas asked.

"She wants us to close the door" Jimmy translated.

"Ah, Yorkshire slang!" the Doctor grinned as he stood up and closed the door. "I love a bit of Yorkshire slang!"

"So how many live here?" Thomas continued.

"Mr Vasey, his wife Jane. This is John. That girl is Jane's sister Mary. There's Jane's other sister Roseanne and her brother Anthony too. And there's another lodger, Michael... _and that's just downstairs."_

Thomas shook his head. "You can't stay here Jimmy. _You'll get ill...or worse."_

"I've got no choice Thomas" Jimmy declared sadly. "Where would I go?"

"Doctor?" Thomas looked at him hopefully.

The Doctor gave an optimistic smile. "Pack your bags Jimmy!" he declared. "You've got new digs!"

Jimmy grabbed his jacket and packed the small suitcase that contained all the belongings he had in the world.

"There you are Mrs Vasey" he said passing John over to her. "Thank you for everything you and Mr Vasey have done for me. I'm indebted to you both."

"Well, if you can't help a poor soul in need...but, we'll _miss_ you Jimmy. _Promise you won't go too far away."_

 _"I promise"_ Jimmy smiled.

The Doctor did his best to suppress a wry smile.

They left Sykes Yard and headed back down the high street.

"Jimmy, it was the Doctor who brought me here to see you" Thomas informed him.

"Thank you Doctor. I'm grateful" Jimmy smiled. "But where are we going to go?"

"Well first, a good restaurant I think. You need a decent meal inside of you."

"And then?" Jimmy asked.

 _"And then Jimmy, not even the sky's the limit!"_ the Doctor smiled. "Come on!"

...

"You came in this _.._ this.. _.Police box?"_ Jimmy asked totally perplexed, as he pointed at the Tardis.

"Of course!" the Doctor cried. "What else?!"

Jimmy huffed. "Is it like a _trailer_ or something? I don't see any wheels."

 _"A trailer?"_ the Doctor replied, mortally offended. "Does it even _look_ like a trailer?"

Thomas sniggered.

 _"Well..."_ Jimmy shrugged.

"Pay no attention to them" the Doctor directed to the Tardis, giving her paintwork a loving stroke.

"He's talking to the box" Jimmy directed to Thomas out of the corner of his mouth.

Thomas smiled at his friend. "Just you wait till you look inside" he said excitedly.

The Doctor unlocked the door and entered. Thomas followed him in.

Jimmy shook his head quizzically. "Gonna be a bit of a squeeze!" he remarked. _"...Thomas?"_

Jimmy followed his friend in. Seconds later he was outside again. He walked all the around the Tardis, trying each side.

"But that's...that's..."

He stepped into the Tardis once more and gazed around. "That's..."

"Do you like it?" the Doctor grinned.

"But...am I seeing things?" Jimmy asked. "I mean...is it just me, or is it a heck of a lot bigger in here?"

"Time Lord technology Jimmy" the Doctor answered proudly.

"You what?" Jimmy asked.

"I'll explain sometime" the Doctor answered. "Now, _where would you both like to go?"_

"Go? I thought you were going to find me somewhere new to live?" Jimmy quizzed "...and a job you said!"

"Yes.A job. _If you so want one Jimmy"_ the Doctor replied rolling his eyes. "But in the meantime, say hello to your new home!"

"Here? But I can't live here!" Jimmy answered in confusion.

"Why ever not? I do!" the Doctor replied disgruntled, straightening his bow tie.

"Better than your _last_ accommodation Jimmy" Thomas noted.

 _"Less smelly too!"_ the Doctor added under his breath.

"But..." Jimmy started.

"Doctor..." Thomas cut in. "...before, you said the Tardis can take you _anywhere?"_

"That's right."

 _"Anywhere on the planet?"_ he asked slowly.

The Doctor paused for emphasis. _"This planet...and beyond."_

The hairs on the back of Thomas' neck stood up as the Doctor spoke his reply.

 _"The moon?"_ Thomas dared to ask.

 _"Or several billion light years further if you wish"_ the Doctor smiled.

"Ok" Thomas nodded slowly, as his stomach excitedly did somersaults. _"I'm up for that...Jimmy?"_

The Doctor gazed at his two new companions - confusion on Jimmy's face, sheer awe on Thomas' - and broke into the broadest of smiles... _the adventure was about to start once more..._ he threw the lever and the TARDIS groaned into life...


	3. Chapter 3 - Temulus (Part 1)

Chapter 3 - Temulus Part 1

A malevolent wind moaned eerily across the parched desert plateau. Eddying gusts threw sand high into the air which descended cloudlike, blurring visibility. Within the clouds of dust, static charges played with the grains of sand, creating displays of random and sporadic bursts of light.

Above the noise of the wind another sound now competed for dominance and slowly the Tardis groaned into existence. As it completed materialization, it's small wooden door opened and two figures slowly stepped out onto the soft surface of the sand.

Moments later, Thomas followed his friends out and stood in front of the Tardis doors. Using his arm to shield his eyes from the constant buffetting of the wind tossed sand, he gazed at the landscape which lay unfurled before him. At first glance, he could have been anywhere in one of Earth's wildernesses...but as he gazed into the heavens, the sight of three brilliant suns, all in perfect alignment, assured him that they were not.

For a moment, all three were silent, registering their bleak yet awe inspiring surroundings. Then the Doctor whipped out his sonic screwdriver, intent on scanning the irregularities of the atmosphere and searching for signs of life. A frown of disappointment rewrote his smile and he placed the sonic back into his jacket pocket.

"We've...we've moved!" Jimmy gasped, the astonishment resounding in his voice. _"This isn't Leeds!"_

"Well, that's the understatement of the decade!" the Doctor remarked lightheartedly.

"But _...what is this place?...where are we?"_

The Doctor scratched his head. "Uh... _don't know actually"_ he answered resignedly."The Tardis' sensors went haywire as we approached...it's certainly _not_ where I _intended_ to take you...to be honest, _we could be anywhere..."_

Thomas huffed. "Well...you did say you'd take us _anywhere"_ he quipped. He squinted his eyes to see further into the distance; the view was even hazier, yet through the swirling atmosphere, some large and menacing structure loomed on the horizon. "Doctor, _what's that?"_ he asked pointing.

The Doctor followed Thomas' stare. _"A building of some sort...a city perhaps?"_ he guessed. "Anyway, we'll never find out just standing here. Come on!" he instructed, rubbing his hands together in adventure-hungry anticipation.

"Wait! _We're going there?"_ Jimmy asked anxiously.

The Doctor looked back over his shoulder as he strode on. "You can stay in the Tardis if you'd rather Jimmy" the Doctor assured him. "But I've got this burning urge to see _just what this is..._ coming Thomas?"

Jimmy turned to his friend. "What do you think Thomas? Should we go? _Can we trust this Doctor?...I mean, he doesn't even know where we are."_

Thomas looked down in contemplation. "I _do_ trust him Jimmy. It's strange but... _I feel like I could trust him with my life."_

 _"Why would you say that?"_ Jimmy asked in total surprise.

Thomas shrugged. _"...Because he's kind..._ listen Jimmy, I'll stay with you in the Tardis... _if you want to stay..."_

Jimmy looked at him and resigned, sensing his friend wanted to follow the Doctor. _"No...I'll come."_

"Right, well, come on then, if we're going to catch him up."

"What about the Tardis?" Jimmy asked.

"Doctor! Should we close the Tardis door?" Thomas shouted at the slowly disappearing figure in front of them.

The Doctor turned around and cupped his hands to his mouth. "That's a very good idea!" he shouted back.

...

The three of them fought their way against the sand that buffeted their faces ever stronger the closer they approached their goal; the structure, a gigantic ziggurat, carved out of a rocky mountain, towered high over them. Although still a way off, they now walked in its vast shadow that seemed to engulf the ground as far as the eye could see. Its sheer size was overwhelming and the three of them walked on in relative silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

 _Just what secrets did this ziggurat hide inside its walls?...and even more disconcerting, what sort of beings had built it?_

Half an hour or so later other ziggurats appeared in the distance; smaller in size, but just as impressive. They stopped momentarily, now just a quarter of a mile or so away; the suns had now set and the wind had dropped to almost a standstill. In the twilight sky a rising moon, half of the size of the planet itself, now took centre stage. It glowed orange and gold as if it were on fire and heaved itself slowly above the fiery horizon. The three travellers, three tiny specks against the awe-inspiring and intangible backdrop, held their breath and gazed in wonder at the sheer majesty of it all.

As they neared the structure, tall plants and flowers and foliage of every kind appeared in prolific numbers. They were strange and curled and knobbed and ribbed. As they wound their way through them, the Doctor saw Jimmy walk right up to one of the tall bright flowers. It's petals were scarlet red and almost seemed to glow in the eerie light of this world. Jimmy stretched out his hand to touch one of the flowers...

"No Jimmy, don't touch it!" the Doctor shouted... _but too late..._

"Ah!" Jimmy yelled as his hand felt like it had touched fire itself and his skin quickly turned bright red and blotchy.

"Doctor...my hand!...it's gone red!" Jimmy yelled.

The Doctor rushed over to him. "Let me see." He took out his sonic screwdriver to see if he could determine the toxins. His expression turned from shock to dismay. "Whatever sort of poison this is, I've never come across it before...and I'm afraid I don't know how to cure it... _not here"_ he sighed.

"You can't do anything? But I thought you were a medical Doctor!" Jimmy exclaimed.

"I am! Well, _I was_. I took a degree once, in uh...1888 I think it was...of course it was _Glasgow_ , not _here...wherever here is..."_ the Doctor waffled.

 _"So what am I going to do?"_ Jimmy asked anxiously.

The Doctor scratched his head.

"Why did you touch it Jimmy?" Thomas challenged him.

"...I don't know...it _made_ me..."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

 _"...It made you?"_ Thomas asked in disbelief.

"Maybe you should go back to the Tardis and rest" he suggested. "I'll come with you."

"No I'm ok. It doesn't hurt now" Jimmy replied, looking down at his crimson hand. "I feel quite _good_ actually."

"Doctor, tell him!"

"Actually Thomas, maybe we should all just press on for now" the Doctor replied thoughtfully.

 _"Why?"_ Thomas challenged him.

"Well, if the source of the poison is on this planet, then this is the most likely place that an antidote will exist" the Doctor noted. "Besides, it's a long way back to the Tardis. _Jimmy might not make it"_ he added.

"What?" Jimmy gasped.

The Doctor pulled a face as he realized he probably shouldn't have spoken those words as they came into his head.

"Ah...and who knows what wild beasts could be lurking around outside at night" the Doctor added as quickly as he could.

"You should have brought the Tardis closer!" Thomas challenged him.

"I didn't for two good reasons!" the Doctor explained in defence. "If there _are_ beings living here, I didn't want us to be too conspicuous."

Thomas huffed. "And the other?"

The Doctor winced _. "I fancied the walk...sorry."_ He turned to look at the ziggurat. "Anyway, _perhaps in there_...lies the answer" he added soberly. "Come on."

They pressed on and very soon the three of them stood at the gigantic ziggurat's threshold. Surprisingly, the entranceway was open, no gate or door barred their way in.

 _"That's unusual"_ the Doctor said quietly to himself.

Thomas looked at him. "What now? Do we go in?"

The Doctor visually scanned the building right up to its very top, searching for clues, but to no avail. He nodded his response to Thomas, and slowly moved into the thick blackness of the entrance.

His companions hesitated momentarily, then followed him in.

No one spoke at first, the Doctor using the green light of his sonic screwdriver as their only source of illumination while the others concentrated on keeping as close to the Doctor as possible - their eyes only just able to make out the Doctor's outline in front of them - whilst trying not to trip over their own feet.

As their eyes slowly began to get used to the darkness, they were able to make out details in the rock walls around them. The Doctor felt at the walls along their route as he walked on. _"Interesting"_ he kept muttering at random intervals.

"Wait!" the Doctor suddenly whispered loudly, coming to a complete stand still. Thomas managed to stop in time, but Jimmy ran right into the back of him.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked anxiously.

"Solid floor!" the Doctor exclaimed, tapping his foot lightly against it. "Stone..or something similar." He pointed the screwdriver at it and read the display. _"Ah, marble in fact!"_

"Does that mean anything?" Thomas enquired eagerly.

"Yes Thomas. It means we're going the right way. Come on!"

Not much further down the route he spoke again.

"Ah!...smooth walls... _a corridor!"_ he exclaimed. _"Well, now I feel right at home!"_

"Do we have to go much further Doctor?" Jimmy asked petulantly. "I don't think we're ever going to find our way out again... _and I hate feeling closed-in like this!"_

"Actually Jimmy, I believe we've gone as far as we need to..." the Doctor replied in hushed tones as his screwdriver suddenly flashed a familiar pattern. _"...I'm picking up lifesigns...hundreds of them!"_

Thomas and Jimmy held their breath. _Were they surrounded?...Were they safe?_

A few paces more and they could all sense that they were no longer in the corridor.

"Hello!" the Doctor shouted and his greeting echoed around the large expanse they now seemed to be in.

"Let's throw some light on this!" the Doctor declared, holding his sonic aloft. Instantly, the light source that his sonic had detected burst into full illumination...

 _"Ah...I see"_ the Doctor remarked.

All travellers stared with widened eyes as they beheld row upon row upon row of hibernation pods that lay the other side of the great chamber in which they now stood. Each pod contained a human-looking occupant.

 _"Are they all dead?"_ Jimmy whispered with dismay.

"I believe they're in stasis Jimmy..." the Doctor replied distractedly. "Oh, sorry, you won't understand that of course. They're not dead...it's like they've all been asleep... _for a very long time."_

"So _...I suppose that means they can wake up then?"_ Thomas added slowly.

"Yes I suppose they... _oops"_ the Doctor suddenly grimaced.

"What do you mean... _oops?"_ Thomas wanted to know.

 _"It seems like I did more than just turn the lights on"_ the Doctor winced, as every stasis pod's glass door slowly began to open...

(to be continued)

...


	4. Chapter 4 - Temulus Part2

Chapter 4 - Temulus Part 2

The next few moments for the three were a blur. One moment they were watching the stasis pods open, the next, each occupant was awakening and slowly getting out of their pod and climbing down towards them.

They were soon surrounded by ten of the human-looking inhabitants, then twenty, then fifty, then at least a hundred crowded around them, all curiously staring at them and talking among themselves.

"Where did they come from?" someone shouted from among the crowd.

"They're not Temulun!" another shouted. "Look at their strange clothes!"

"Invaders!" an hysterical voice cried. "Seize them!"

All three felt their arms being grabbed and they were soon held fast against their will.

 _"Doctor!"_ Jimmy cried with trepidation.

Thomas tried to push off his captors, but to no avail.

"It's ok you two. Let _me_ handle this!" the Doctor cried.

A tall, older man, with white, strangely styled hair slowly approached and stood before them. His face was contorted with anger.

"Did you awaken us?" he boomed.

"Uh, yes...sorry about that" the Doctor apologized.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here on Temulus?!"

"Well...I'm the Doctor and we landed here by mistake I'm afraid to say" the Doctor replied lamentingly _. "Seems to be becoming a bit of a habit just lately"_ he added with a wry smile.

 _"Lies!"_ the tall man shouted, stepping right up into the Doctor's face. _"You've come to take our planet!"_

The Doctor grimaced. _"What? You really think the three of us could capture your entire world?"_ he asked incredulously.

The tall man scowled at him with suspicion. "There are probably more of you, waiting for the right moment to attack!"

"No...just us!" the Doctor replied cheerily.

Just then, the Temulun who held Jimmy's left arm let it go. _"Look out!"_ he shouted _. "He has the infection!"_

"Don't touch him!" someone else yelled. "Unless you want to be infected!"

Everyone swiftly moved back from Jimmy and stared at his bright red hand.

"What shall we do Quador?" a young man who was stood behind the tall man asked anxiously.

"Take him to the laboratory!" the tall man, whose name was Quador, bellowed.

"You heard your leader!" the young man ordered. "Take him!"

Two burly looking guards approached Jimmy. One wrapped a heavy cloth around his infected hand, and then both proceeded to escort him away.

 _"Laboratory?!"_ the despondent looking Jimmy cried with concern. _"Doctor!"_

"Brave heart Jimmy!" the Doctor shouted with encouragement. "I _promise_ I'll sort this out!" He watched anxiously as Jimmy was led away. It had only seemed like moments ago that he had lost Amy and Rory. He wasn't about to let anything happen to his new companions.

"Let him go!" Thomas yelled, vigorously fighting of his captors. He wrestled one of his arms free and managed to bulldoze his way through several Temuluns before he was wrestled to the ground.

"Enough!" Quador ordered. "Take them to the cells!"

...

The green light of the sonic whirred as the Doctor meticulously searched for vulnerabilities in the iron door, _but to no avail._

"Typical! Why can't they just use a magnetic bolt system!" he moaned. "I'm good with magnetic bolt systems" he added more positively.

"That thing you've got there...is it a weapon?" Thomas asked.

"Certainly not!" the Doctor rebuked him.

Thomas huffed. "So you couldn't protect us then, from these, these...Temuluns!?" He banged his fists against the stone walls. "If they've hurt him!" he yelled.

The Doctor popped his sonic back into his pocket and folded his arms as he leaned against the rough surface of the stone wall. He watched intently as Thomas paced up and down.

"Are you _very_ angry with me?" he asked presently.

Thomas stood still and looked at him. "With you?... for bringing us here you mean?"

The Doctor' reply was an awkward smile.

Thomas sighed. "A little, I suppose... _but I'm more angry with myself!"_

 _"You are?"_ the Doctor asked intrigued. "Why?"

Thomas slumped against the wall and gave a heavy sigh. "Because I wanted Jimmy to be part of this whole adventure...He wanted to stay in the Tardis...he only followed because of me." He closed his eyes. _"Goodness knows what they're doing to him!"_

The Doctor walked up to him and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Listen Thomas, I make you a promise. I got us all into this mess, and I'm going to get us all out of it again."

Thomas stared at him. "I believe you _mean_ that Doctor, but how are we even going to get out of this room?"

The Doctor frowned. "Ah, well, it's a work in progress and I haven't figured that out just yet... _but the promise still stands..."_

...

Jimmy sat on a chair in the laboratory; his escape blocked by the two guards who now stood at the only exit. He gazed anxiously around the room. The walls of the laboratory were made of white stone - marble, probably, as the Doctor had suggested - but at the far end there was a small room made entirely of glass. Curious instruments of every kind lined the surface of the counters and lights of every colour blinked on the walls and panels. They reminded him of the Tardis. Unlike this bleak room though, the Tardis had seemed safe somehow. It had even felt like _home_ in a curious way... _if only he had stayed there..._

Jimmy heard a quiet hissing noise. As he turned to see what had made it, a panel in the glass wall of the small room opened. Two Temuluns walked through the opening and the panel closed again behind them. The Temuluns, one man and one girl seemed quite young, maybe a little younger than himself. The girl, whose clothes were a vivid green, had beautiful long auburn hair, and a pretty face. The young man at her side wore dark blue clothing and his hair was fairer, but they both shared similar facial features Jimmy observed.

The girl looked at Jimmy shyly from a distance. Her smile was enigmatic, _a Mona Lisa smile_ , _Jimmy thought._ Then she walked over to him.

"Oh no, your hand, you've been poisoned" she spoke softly. "Please, let me have a look."

"It...it was a flower..outside the city" Jimmy replied cautiously.

One of the two guards noticed them and walked over to them.

"Hey! No contact with the invaders! Those are Quador's orders!" he spoke gruffly.

"But he's hurt! I'm only going to give him the antidote" the girl retorted. "Please let me help him!"

 _"He's here to be observed only!"_ the guard replied with certainty.

"But you know what will happen if he doesn't get the antidote!" the girl protested. "How can I observe him then?"

Unable to counter her argument the guard gave a nod. _"Very well..."_ he replied and returned to his station.

"You need this taken care of right away" the girl directed at Jimmy.

"I feel ok" Jimmy replied

"You might do, but unless you take the antidote, you will be dead before the rising of the first sun."

The young man in blue approached and whispered loudly to the girl. "What are you doing? We're not supposed to have anything to do with them!"

"But he's hurt. And he needs our help."

"But Quador said..."

"It's a kindness Toben and Quador has forgotten what kindness is! Now please help me and fetch the antidote kit."

"Oh alright!" the young man protested. He scuttled off to the other side of the room.

"What's your name?" the young girl asked Jimmy.

"Jimmy...Jimmy Kent."

"I'm Vara...and this is my brother Toben" Vara added as Toben returned with a small brown case.

"Thank you Toben."

Vara opened the case and took out a syringe with bright green liquid inside. She flicked the syringe to remove the air bubbles and verify the dosage.

"Ok, hold still" she directed as she administered the liquid into Jimmy's hand.

"Ah!" Jimmy cried, more in apprehension than pain. He blushed a little.

"Sorry" she smiled as she took out some bandage from the case and proceeded to wrap Jimmy's hand.

Jimmy looked up at her and returned the smile. "It's nice to actually meet someone friendly on this planet" he quipped.

"It used to be a very friendly planet" Vara replied sadly. "But now..."

"What happened?" Jimmy wanted to know.

Vara sighed. "Our planet has been invaded so many times that we've become very suspicious of outsiders. You mustn't blame Quador, he's scared. Scared of losing this planet altogether."

"But we're not invaders, we arrived here by accident!" Jimmy protested. "...although it's still a mystery to me how we even got here at all" he added, more to himself.

"I doubt Quador will believe you...unless you can prove it to him" Vara replied. "Now, how does that feel?" she asked as she finished the bandaging.

"It's fine, thank you...Vara listen. My friends. I have to find them!"

"Quador probably has them in the holding cells."

"I need to get to them...will you help me?"

Vara glanced cautiously over her shoulder at the guards still barring the doorway.

"Vara please!" Jimmy begged.

"I can't get you out of here, not while the guards are still here... _but maybe..._

...

The metal door banged twice and a guard, opened a panel and slid a tray of food into the cell.

"Hey!" the Doctor shouted. "I want to speak to your leader!"

The panel closed again. No response.

"Friendly lot!" Thomas snided. He stared down at the tray the Temulun had brought and its orange moss-like contents.

"What on earth is that revolting muck?" he sneered.

"I imagine it's what these Temuluns eat" the Doctor replied matter of fact.

He pulled the bowl up to his face. "Ugh!" he winced, turning his face away in disgust. "It smells terrible!" He quickly sonicked the mixture. "Proteins...carbohydrates...sugars" he read from the display. He dipped his finger in and tasted it. "Ooh, tastes alright though!" he added. He picked up the odd looking utensil and awkwardly spooned some of the goo into his mouth. "Quite nice in fact...well, if you hold your nose that is... _and don't mind the rubbery texture_...want some?"

"No thanks" Thomas grimaced. "I think I'd rather starve to death!"

"You don't know what you're missing out on" the Doctor continued as he ploughed into the soft spongy mess. "You need to keep your strength up you know."

Thomas shook his head in disgust.

"So, Thomas" the Doctor asked between mouthfuls. "What have you observed about these Temuluns?"

"W..what do you mean?" Thomas asked confused.

 _"Anything_ that will tell us _something_ about them, _anything at all."_

"Why? It won't help us get out of here!" Thomas countered.

"Oh it might at that!" the Doctor declared. "Sometimes, even the _smallest_ detail can be the _biggest_ revelation. "Now I surmise you're quite an intelligent chap. So tell me, what have you noticed?"

Thomas thought. "Well...I thought it was strange that they don't carry any weapons" he offered.

The Doctor smiled. "Me too and that _is_ interesting!" he said. "With every civilisation I've ever encountered - _and that's quite a lot you know_ \- I've _never_ come across a society that didn't carry any weapons...or have at least _some_ form of protection."

"Unless their weapons are stored away somewhere?" Thomas guessed.

"Possibly...but I don't think so. Imagine all your people have gone into stasis. In a way, you're whole world is vulnerable. If you had weapons, you'd make sure you had them to hand in the event of a crisis."

Thomas shook his head. _"Ok...so?"_

"So...The Temuluns don't have weapons..." the Doctor continued, "...but do they strike you as _pacifists?"_

"Not the way those guards threw us in here!" Thomas exclaimed.

"No...so they must be reliant on something else...they must _have_ some form of protection..."

Just then another bang came at the door, and it opened forthwith.

The guard stood at the door. "You! The one called _Doctor_. Quador wants to see you, now" he declared.

"Ah right. I was wondering how long it would take" the Doctor replied cheerily, getting to his feet and dusting himself down.

Thomas stood up too.

"Not you!" the guard bellowed.

"I'll be back Thomas, don't worry" the Doctor assured him. "Oh, and while I'm gone you're welcome to my share of the food" he smiled.

 _'Brilliant!'_ Thomas thought as the cell door closed fast once more.

The two Temulun guards escorted the Doctor down the long marble corridor, each tightly holding an arm.

"Is this quite necessary?" he asked mildly irritated. "I'm more than willing to talk with your leader."

Yet the guards were reluctant to cooperate.

They passed the entranceway to the great chamber where the Doctor had first encountered the Temuluns. He glanced in quickly and could see that all stasis pods were now empty. _Hmm...so none of them have returned to a state of hibernation...interesting_ the Doctor thought to himself.

Further and further the Doctor was lead down corridor after corridor. Eventually they stopped outside a high steel door covered with ornate decorations.

As the door opened before them the two guards prepared to move forward...but the Doctor forcefully resisted. His eyes widened in complete shock, blinking with emotions overwrought _. "Romana! Is that you?"_

...


	5. Chapter 5 - Temulus Part 3

Chapter 5 - Temulus Part 3

The young Temulun hurried down the corridor as fast as he could. When he turned the corner he was surprised to see there were no guards outside the holding cells.

He looked around thoroughly, checking no one was approaching or around the next corner. When satisfied he walked up to the metal door and forcefully slid the three large semi-rusted bolts across, unlocking it. Then he turned the handle and opened the door.

He peered inside the brightly lit cell and saw Thomas stood motionless against the back wall.

They stood staring at each other briefly - _two beings from two different worlds_. Then the Temulun came to his senses.

"There were supposed to be _two_ of you" he said perplexed.

Thomas didn't answer.

"Listen I've got to get you out of here" the Temulun continued. "Quick! Before the guards return! Follow me."

Thomas hesitated for a second, then he exited the cell and scurried down the corridor to catch up with him. They halted near a corner of the corridor as the Temulun checked around it.

"My friend, Jimmy. Do you know where he is?" Thomas asked anxiously between breaths.

"We're working on a plan, to get him out" the Temulun replied.

"Is he ok?" Thomas asked anxiously.

"Yes. He's with Vara... _where is your other friend? The Doctor?"_

"The guards took him to your leader" Thomas answered. "What does he want with him?"

"Probably to question him" the Temulun answered. "Shh!" The Temulun suddenly waved for them to both to move back around the corner and against the wall. As they did, two Temulun guards ran down the adjacent corridor but didn't see them as they passed.

Both heaved a sigh of relief. "That was close!" the Temulun exclaimed.

"Too close" Thomas agreed.

"What is your name?" the Temulun asked.

"I'm Mr..." Thomas stopped himself. "Thomas...my name is Thomas."

"Rega" the Temulun replied.

"Tell me, why are you helping me Rega?" Thomas asked him.

"Not all of us think Quador is right. There has been unrest at his way of rulership."

Rega checked around the corner once more. "Come on, it's clear!" he announced as he moved out.

It was a good thirty seconds before Rega realized that Thomas wasn't following him. In a panic he retraced his steps but Thomas was nowhere to be seen. Quickly Rega decided he had better see his waiting friends and tell them what had happened.

Just around the next corner from where Rega had last checked, Thomas Barrow stood with his head bowed. He shifted uneasily from one foot to the other, his face a picture of shame. He blinked anxiously, his brow breaking into a sweat.

"I...I've been away...to see a friend...I thought I could make it back in time for my shift..." he stammered breathlessly, as if talking to thin air. He shifted a couple more times, then nodded.

"Yes Mr Carson!" he replied.

He turned around hurriedly and then...stopped. He was stood in a stark white corridor...but... he had just been in the servant's hall at Downton. He touched the marble walls. No, _he was here_ , _still on Temulus!_ But Downton had seemed so real! Had it been a dream? A vision?

"Rega!" he suddenly remembered. But where was Rega? In a panic he tried to remember the way they had both come and headed off to find him as fast as he could...

...

"What nonsense is this?" Quador boomed as the Doctor was brought before him _. "Who is...Romana?"_

"Ah...my mistake...thought i was somewhere else for a moment" the Doctor replied distractedly, still blinking. _What is happening to me?_ he mused to himself.

"Listen, _Doctor!"_ Quador continued. "Don't think that I am deceived by your foolish behaviour for a moment! I know _why_ you came here!"

"Oh...you do?" the Doctor replied. _"I wish i did."_

"Enough!" Quador boomed. "If you think you can take this planet, then let me assure you that you will fail!"

"Ok..." the Doctor replied, playing along. _"...and why is that exactly?"_

"Only fools dare ask why!" Quador retorted.

"Well I've been called worse" the Doctor reflected.

"And the fate of _fools_ " Quador continued, "is a meeting with the Guardian himself!"

"Guardian? Ha! So I was right! You _do_ have some protection!" the Doctor exclaimed smugly, rubbing his hands together. "So, when do I meet this 'guardian'?" he asked in anticipation.

Quador frowned with annoyance. "No one asks to meet the Guardian! If you had seen it, such as I have, then you would not _wish_ to meet it."

 _"It?"_ the Doctor asked with raised eyebrows. "Actually" the Doctor continued, thinking out loud, "why isn't the Guardian here now?... I mean, you say that me and my friends are a threat to your world, and yet, why isn't he...it, here... _guarding you?"_

Quador's face became as thunder.

"I mean _are you actually able to call it? To ask it for help?"_ the Doctor waffled, getting lost in his own thoughts. "...and another question, a society without weapons...it's unheard of" he shrugged. "I mean it's brilliant...if only all societies followed your example... _but why don't you?..._ I mean I know you have this guardian, _but even so..."_

"It's the law!" The voice came from the young man who suddenly appeared from an adjacent room.

"Jacus!" Quador retorted.

"No Father. He deserves to know." Jacus came and stood at his father's side.

"It has been our law for many years now" Jacus continued. 'No Temulun shall use a weapon of any sort against any living thing'...that is how it reads."

"And...who devised this law? Your elders?" the Doctor pressed.

"Well...the Law Givers. I know nothing of them. Only that they were very _wise_ and _merciful."_

"Wise?...um, yes" the Doctor agreed.

"Now you Doctor" Quador interrupted. "We have answered your questions, now, _you must answer ours."_

"Fire away!" the Doctor smiled. "What do you need to know?"

"Why you are here!" Quador repeated, "and why you tampered with our hibernation units!"

The Doctor sighed. "Well, I've already told you that we landed on your planet by mistake... and your stasis pods...well...again, an accident...I was looking for the light. Ended up waking up your whole population...happens on occassion...me making a mistake that is...not _very_ _often_ , mind you...but all I can say is _...sorry."_ He scratched his head with embarrassment.

"You say you awoke us, but why did you _prolong_ our hibernation?" Jacus asked with concern.

 _"Prolong_ your hibernation?" the Doctor asked thoughtfully. "We had only just arrived when we met you."

Jacus looked uncomfortable. "We have been in our stasis pods for 5 years more than was planned."

"Interesting" the Doctor replied. "But nothing to do with us, I swear."

Jacus began whispering into his father's ear and for a moment an inaudible yet intense debate seemed to take place between them.

Presently Quador turned to face the Doctor. "My son would fight your case it seems...whereas _I_ am not so _easily_ persuaded...You will be kept in the holding cells until your words can be verified."

He signalled to the guards who came and stood either side of the Doctor and took hold of him once more.

"Why isn't your guardian here?" the Doctor called as they began to escort him away. "Think about it! _...why isn't it here?!"_

...

"Toben!" Rega cried as he ran down the corridor to where a group of his friends were waiting.

"Rega?" Toben replied worriedly. "Are they not with you, the strangers?"

Rega fought to catch his breath. "The Doctor has been taken before Quador. I found only Thomas in the cells. But now I've lost him in the corridors."

"Rega, take Lemm with you and go back the way you came" Toben instructed. "You _must_ find Thomas before the guards do."

"Where shall we meet you?" Rega asked.

"Wait for us by the old storage rooms _. Off you go now!"_

Toben turned to the others as his friends ran off. "Orinn, go and find Troas. Tell him we need his services and tell him _the storm is brewing."_

Orinn nodded anxiously and Toben put a hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

"You and Troas are to free the Doctor when he is returned to the cells" Toben continued. "Troas will help you. You'll be fine. _Now go! Hurry!"_

Toben looked at the two friends that remained with him and sighed. "Now all _we_ have to do, is get Jimmy Kent passed the two guards at the laboratory...

...

A weary figure turned the corner of the never-ending sytem of marble corridors and gave a sigh.

 _Which way should he go now? Straight ahead? Back? Left? Right?_

"This is ridiculous!" Thomas moaned to himself. "I'll never find Rega in this maze!"

Suddenly an ear-splitting noise broke his train of thought. _What the heck was that?_ Seeing an opening just ahead Thomas ran as fast as he could towards it. The room he entered looked familiar. It was a stasis pod room. _And there was that terrible noise again!_

Thomas found a space behind one of the pods and curled himself into a ball there. As he did so he could hear something moving near the entranceway. Was it coming towards him? He didn't dare look. The noise stopped - Thomas kept as still as he could, hardly breathing. Then the noise slowly began to move away...

...

"Vara...Vara!" Jimmy called anxiously as quietly as he could. He didn't want to arouse any suspicion from the guards.

Vara walked from her work bench over to him.

Jimmy waited for the guards to look the other way. "Vara. Have you _heard_ anything, _from my friends?"_

"No" Vara replied. "Toben said he had a plan but I was to wait for him to come back. He was going to try and free them both and you too."

Jimmy winced. "Sounds like he's putting himself in danger."

Vara smiled. "He's pretty sensible, but quite brave when he needs to be. I don't think he'd take any unnecessary risks."

"I hope not" Jimmy frowned.

Vara smiled at him. "How's that hand of yours doing?" she asked kindly.

"Yes, it feels fine...I mean it feels normal."

Vara nodded. "Should be able to take the bandage off tomorrow. The antidote is pretty effective. Of course, you're not Temulun but you look like us a lot."

"It's _you_ that look like _us!"_ Jimmy smirked.

They shared a brief moment together looking into each others eyes. Then Vara turned away, her cheeks gently blushing.

As she looked back at him, she noted the expression on his face had changed.

"Isn't that Toben?" Jimmy asked, seeing him in the corridor on the other side of the laboratory's glass door.

Vara turned to see Toben frantically beckoning her.

She hurried over to the locked door. "Let me out please!" she asked the guards. "I need to see my brother."

One of the guards unlocked the door.

"Run for your lives!" a panic-stricken Toben cried. "We're under attack!" He turned to look quickly back down the corridor. "We've got to go!" he cried anxiously. With that he grabbed Vara by the wrist and quickly pulled her into the corridor and away with him.

The two guards filed out into the corridor and Jimmy watched as flashes of electric blue seemed to engulf both one and then the other. Within seconds both lay on the floor motionless. A strange sound was approaching from the corridor.

Jimmy tried to run but terror froze him to the spot. He couldn't even let out a whimper.

 _Who had killed the guards and what had made that terrifying noise?_

...

An irritated Doctor was escorted down the marble corridors back towards the holding cells. Both guards held him fast, paying no heed to his constant grumblings. As they turned the final corner the sound of a nearby blood-curdling scream stopped them in their tracks.

All three of them stood motionless as a foreboding and eerie shadow slowly crept across the wall of the adjoining corridor in front of them. The Doctor's face fell in dismay; the shadow was unmistakable.

As the source of the shadow came into view it caught sight of the three humanoids and let out its sinister cry.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!"

...


End file.
